


Markie, Jackson and Winnie

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, KidsAU, Other, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Mark is 5 and Jackson is 4 years old. Mark is learning how to play the piano while Jackson is learning how to do gymnastics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A new Markson story, this is a Kids Alternative Universe. I warn you it's fluffy... Maybe too fluffy for my sinned soul XD

Little Mark Tuan was five years old when his mom, Dorine, decided it was time for him to start learning a musical instrument. Since she was a pianist, the rational choice for her son was to learn to play piano in the same Academy she was working for. She started to take her son to the Academy every day.

Little Jackson was four when his mother, Sophie, decided it was time for him to start learning a sport. Since his husband and older son were fencers and she was a very famous gymnast the decision was made: little JiaEr would start practicing gymnastics and later he could pick his father’s path and become a fencer. Sophie started to take JiaEr to the Academy she was currently teaching.

Jackson was a chubby raven hair kid, with sweet chocolate eyes, he was hyper-active. He was extremely friendly and even though he didn’t speak perfectly well he managed to make himself understood through gestures.

Mark was a slender brownish haired kid, with hazelnut eyes and a toothy smile: he was very silent, he had not many friends, he preferred to play alone and he would always carry around one big plushy of Winnie the Pooh. Nobody dared to take the plushy out of him, well only mama Tuan to wash it, Mark was really fond of it, and he even took Winnie to learn how to play the piano with him.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

One Monday Mark was left in the music room of the Academy. His class hadn’t started yet so he began to play with his plushy of Winnie when he spotted a boy looking at him. There was a laugh near him and he looked around: the raven looking boy sat next to him and started to talk:

**Me… I are Gaga, and you?** \- said the strange boy pointing at Mark.

**Uh? Your name is Gaga?-** asked Mark

**Yes, my name are Gaga and you? You name?-** asked again little Jackson.

**Uh, um,  I’m Mark Tuan-** He was feeling uncomfortable with the gaze of the smiling boy, so he kept playing with his plushy ignoring the gestures of Jackson.

**Um, can we play?** Asked little Jackson- **Mum works I wait her in here. Where is your mummy?**

**Mm, well, she is working too, she will be here soon-** answered Mark

**Play with me pleawwwse? Gaga is bored** \- said Jackson trying to take the plushy from Mark.

**No, I don’t wanna. I have to wait for my mummy. You, Gaga go back to your mummy.**

Jackson moved again closer to the plushy and just when he was about to take it there was a voice calling for him, it was one of his teachers, Miss Hani, **WANG JIAER!! WHERE ARE YOU??** Once she saw him she took him in her arms. **JiaJia!! Your mum was looking for you let’s go back now, you class is about to start.**

**NO, NO, NO!! Gaga wants to play!!-** started to protest Jackson.

**No dear, you can’t play now. Maybe later? Ok? Let’s go now-** said Miss Hani taking Jackson out of the room. Mark was left alone again and he didn’t mind about that strange boy as he kept on playing with his favorite toy.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

On Tuesday Mark was sitting again alone but this time he was playing with his Play-Doh, he wanted to make a bee for his Winnie-The-Pooh when he felt a person next to him. It was Jackson again.

**Hi Markie-Pooh!!** \- greeted Jackson.

**Me? Markie-Pooh? –** Mark felt confused.

**Yes, You Mark, and he is Pooh,** Jackson was pointing at the plushy. **So you are Markie Pooh** -

**Well, I- Yes, I can be Markie-Pooh-** answered Mark while still trying to mold his Play-Doh. Without any warning Jackson took some paste in his hand start to play with it. Mark was angry:

**Hey, stoopp!! It’s mine!! No touch it!!-**

**But Gaga wants to help, Gaga is bored, I want to play too!!** \- said Jackson

**No, you bring your toys and play!! It’s my Play-Doh** \- said Mark trying to recover the paste from Jackson’s hand.

**Nope, I wanna play with Markie-Pooh now-** said Jackson. Suddenly the door opened again and Miss Hani entered the room **: There you are JiaEr!! Don’t run away again!!** She said while taking little Jackson in her arms.

**NO!!! Gaga wants to play with Markie-Pooh** \- Jackson began to protest while he was taken away from the music room. Mark saw how small Jackson was in Hani’s arms and felt sorry for being so mean. ‘ **Next time I’ll be nicer to him’-** Mark thought.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

On Wednesday, while Mark was playing with his toy car he heard small footsteps: Jackson was running in his direction: **Hi Markie-Pooh? -** Jackson greeted.

**Hi Gaga!! How are you? -** said Mark, he wanted to be nicer to Jackson.

**Markie, Gaga has a gift for you-** said Jackson while extending his hands towards Mark. Once he was close he opened them and showed Mark his gift. It was a bee made of the Play-Doh he took the previous day. Mark gave Gaga his toothy smile and took the bee.

**Thank you!! I like it!! I’m happy!!-** said Mark.

**Me happy too!! You smile pretty** \- said a blushing Jackson. **Can we play??? Pleawwsee!!-**

**Well, yeap!!-** Answered a flustered Mark while making some space for Jackson to sit. This time Mark shared his toy cars and played with Jackson, until Miss Hani came looking for Jackson. **Wang JiaEr!!! Are you an escapist?? How do you make it!!! You always disappear!! Come with me now, your class is about to start-**

**Nuuu!!!! Gaga plays with Markie-Pooh!!-** started to protest Jackson.

**Later dear, later. You can come tomorrow to play with him, is it ok? -** asked Hani

**Nuuu!! Gaga wants to stay with Markie- Pooh!!-** said Jackson.

**Sweetie, it’s time for your class, mama Wang is waiting for you. Let’s go!! You can come to play with Mark tomorrow-** Miss Hani assured to Jackson while embracing him and taking him to his class.

It became a habit; everyday Jackson would escape his class and go to the music room to play with Mark. They became close friends. One day Mark asked his mom if Jackson could attend his end of the year concert and his mom agreed. Raymond, his father just laughed and said:

**Our Markie has already a date Dorine, how sweet!!**

**Shut up Raymond!!-** Answered an angry mamma Tuan.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

The day of the concert was a big success; the entire pianist class took part. Even though Mark was nervous he did his best and his performance was perfect. His father and his mother were sitting in the crowd cheering with the Winnie-the-Pooh plushy. Once everything was ready Mark went to his parents and took his beloved plushy. Jackson came in the arms of his mum and greeted the Tuans:

**Hi, I’m Sophie Wang, this is my son JiaEr and I assumed that handsome boy is Mark, right?** – said Sophie while hugging his son and pointing at Mark’s direction.

**Nice to meet you-** said Dorine, **yes, this is Mark my son and this is Raymond my husband-** Dorine introduced her family.

**Great to meet you-** said Raymond- **what about we give our sons some minutes to talk?**

The parents left their sons for a while. Both started to speak:

**Wow Markie, you play very good, Me like it very much!!** \- Said an enthusiastic Jackson.

**Thank you,** said Mark while hiding behind his Winnie plushy.

**Markie, I have a gift for you-** Said Jackson while taking a nice card out of his pocket. **This I make for you,** Jackson gave the card to Mark. There was no writing- of course cause he didn’t know how to write neither Mark knew how to read- there was a small drawing: two stick figures and something in between. Mark didn’t understand the drawing so he asked Jackson for the meaning.

**Gaga, what is this? Can you explain me?**

**Yes!! This is Mark-** said Jackson while pointing at the taller stick man- **And this is me, Gaga** \- said Jackson while pointing at the smaller stick figure. **This is heart-** said Jackson while pointing the heart in the middle.

**Gaga heartu Markie-Pooh!!** Said a proud Jackson to a blushed Mark. **Do you Heartu Gaga?** Jackson asked to Mark.

**Uh?? Um!! Yes, Mark heartu Gaga-** said a smiling Mark.

Jackson immediately hugged Mark and then he ran to his mum to tell her the news. Just at the same time the Tuans came and saw Mark with the card, little Mark explained what happened with Jackson and troll dad Raymond reacted:

**Aww!! Dorine!!! Look!! Our Mark is already a heartthrob!!-** This earned him a not so soft pat in the arm by Dorine.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

A week passed and it was Jackson’s turn to invite Mark to his end of the year presentation. The gymnastic presentation was a blast and Jackson shone like a star. Once everything finished he headed to the crow to find his mum, dad and brother waiting for him. At the end of the raw there were the Tuans: Raymond, Dorine and Mark who was hugging his Winnie-the-Pooh. The Wangs and Tuans began to talk leaving little Mark and Jackson alone for some minutes.

**Gaga!! You are great!! I really liked your performance!!!-** said a smiling Mark.

**Uh, Thank you Markie-Pooh!!-** answered an unusual shy Jackson.

**Gaga, I have a gift for you-** said Mark while a pink color adorned his cheeks.

**For me?? A gift?-** Said Jackson while tilted his head to the right.

**Yes, Gaga I give you my Winnie-the-Pooh!!-** Said Mark while giving his precious plushy to Jackson.

**Really?? Are you sure?? For me??-** said Jackson, he knew the value Mark gave to his plushy and giving it to him meant too much.

**Yes, really, this is for you. Take good care of Winnie, never leave him alone and bring him to the Academy so I can play with it, ok? -** asked Mark.

**OK!!! Thank you Markie, so now we are like umma and appa??**

**Hm?? I don’t understand. Explain please** \- said Mark

**I heartu you, and we have Winnie our son, like my mummy and daddy. Now me, Gaga is appa and you, Markie is mummy of Winnie-** explained Jackson.

**No!! Gaga no!! I’m not umma, nope!! I heartu Gaga but I am older, so I am appa and you are umma and Winnie is son-** said Mark.

**Yaasss!! Me umma, Markie appa and Winnie, we are family** \- said Jackson while hugging Mark and the plushy. Little did they knew their families were watching everything. Only Raymond got the guts to speak:

**You know guys, it’s gonna be hard to explain to our kids how the babies come to this world…** This time it wasn’t a pat but a pinch Raymond received from Dorine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
